The present invention relates generally to a fixing device for use in a copier and, more particularly, to a fixing device for fixing images of an original document on plain paper copy sheets for use in a plain paper copier (PPC).
The plain paper copiers have been recently developed, wherein a heating-fixing device is provided for fixing the images of the original documents on plain paper copy sheets. However, it is required that the heating-fixing device be so large to facilitate the solution of a toner powder. The occurrence of a jam within the plain paper copier has a tendency to fire a plain paper copy sheet. Pre-heating for the heating-fixing device is further required to operate the fixing device in stable conditions for a predetermined period of time in response to the application of power energy for the plain paper copier for copy purposes.
Therefore, it is desired that a fixing device shall not be preheated. On the other hand, non-heating fixing devices for fixing images of original documents on light-sensitive sheets of copy material are well known in the prior art. One such device is disclosed in J. Roteman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,151 entitled "FIXING DEVICE" issued on Nov. 5, 1974. However, it is commercially and practically impossible to realize the non-heating fixing device in the plain paper copier.